Destined to Be
by JumpingGirl66
Summary: Rachel meets a new, mysterious person. She isn't from Lima, Ohio but she ignites something inside Rachel. Pairings will be Rachel/OC, eventual Faberry and some Brittana later on. Faberry friendship. I have changed my storyline, sorry guys!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know the story is slightly weird but I had a dream about this and just needed to get it on paper. I know where I'm going with the story so regardless if people like it or not, I'm going to continue it for my own entertainment (: I hope some people out there will enjoy it as well. **

I opened my eyes slowly, the lights beamed so bright that it hurt my eyes. My head felt heavy; like it was filled up with cement. I couldn't see anything and started to panic, what was happening to me? Then I slowly started seeing figures, black silhouettes against the bright lights, then features started to appear, I slowly recognised that three of the people were males and one was a female. I opened my mouth to try and speak but no words came out, my throat felt like it was on fire.  
>"Don't try to speak just yet; you're only just waking up. I'll go get you a drink of water," The brown haired female said, I tried to nod but a burning pain ran down my neck and tears sprung to my eyes. The three males followed the brown haired girl out of the room and they started talking in hushed tones. My sight had improved and I finally worked out where I was. I was in a hospital, but I can't remember why. What happened to me? I looked around and I couldn't stop myself staring at the brown haired girl, she was gorgeous. I watched as she argued with the men and walked away from them. One of the men came back into the room and cleared his throat.<br>"Hello Rachel, I'm Dr. Lopez, my student will be back with a glass of water for you and then I would like to ask you some questions. Just relax and don't try to talk or move just yet." Dr. Lopez said and walked out of the room. Lopez.. I'm sure I know that last name from somewhere.. oh, that's right.. that must be Santana's dad. Who was his student? I closed my eyes, all this thinking was hurting my head, I felt myself slip away to sleep again while thinking about the brown haired girl.

"Rachel, you have to wake up hun, you need to drink some water," I tried to open my eyes but they felt heavy again, I forced them open and my head spun. As my vision improved I found myself staring into beautiful dark blue eyes, I opened my mouth to try and speak; I wanted to know what her name was, she didn't look much older than 18.  
>"Don't talk just yet," She said and held the water up to my lips. I opened my mouth slightly and she helped me drink; the water felt amazing running down my throat. It was so cool and refreshing and I felt the burning sensation disappear.<br>"Thank you," I managed to croak out. The brown haired girl smiled at me.  
>"I'm Alyssa. I'm Dr. Lopez's student for the week. You must be wondering why you're in hospital, or can you remember what happened?" Alyssa asked,<br>"I can't remember anything. Why am I here?" I paused to take in a deep breath and swallowed, "What happened to me? Why does my whole body hurt?"  
>"I should be waiting for Dr. Lopez to be here before I tell you but he had an emergency so I got assigned to you, so I'll tell you anyway. You were in an accident, last week, you were….." she paused, "You were beat up, and I was actually the one who found you. We don't know who did it or what exactly happened to you but you were in a really bad state. I brought you to the hospital straight away; I had no time to call an ambulance. I had actually just finished my first day as a nurse in training and was on my way home, and I took a short cut through the park and found you in amongst the bushes. I'm sorry Rachel; I tend to talk a lot." Alyssa told me, I think she didn't take one breath in that whole speech, she reminded me of myself.<p>

I took a few minutes before I replied to her, I was thinking about everything she had said. I don't remember being beat up, all I remember is… I felt my eyes widen and mouth open slightly. I should have never trusted him, the look he had in his eyes that night, I shouldn't have trusted him, and I started internally beating myself up. This was all my fault, why did I agree to it? Why did I actually go? Why did I do it? Why? I started crying and shaking, it was all my fault.  
>"Hey, it's ok Rachel, you're ok." I hear Alyssa saying and then I felt her hand on my upper arm, squeezing it slightly.<br>"Nurse Gracewood, you better not have told her what happened!" A loud voice said, it came from the entrance. Alyssa stiffened and I knew she was about to get in trouble, I felt a strong urge to protect her.  
>"She hasn't told me anything Dr. Lopez, she said she would wait for you to come," I said softly, avoiding his eyes.<br>"Then why are you crying, Rachel?" He asked sternly. I thought quickly, I then knew what I had to say.  
>"I just remembered that I had a singing competition tonight at Glee and I won't be able to make it. I was auditioning for a solo against Mercedes and Kurt, I'm sure Kurt got it. But I really wanted it." I smiled internally with my lie and forced more tears to replace the dried up ones, I may be hurt and in hospital but that doesn't mean that my acting skills will deteriorate.<p>

"Right then, well, you must be wondering why you're in hospital, am I right?" Dr. Lopez asked. I nodded slightly, it still hurt but my neck was feeling a bit better. I felt Alyssa staring at me but I ignored her. Dr. Lopez went on to explain what happened to me, in a much more detailed way than Alyssa had said. I just stared out the window and hummed in response to him, pretending that I was listening. When all I could actually concentrate on was the weird feelings Alyssa was making me feel just by having her hand on my arm. When Dr. Lopez had finished talking, I looked at him and started crying, of course, I had already cried about what happened but I had to cry again, some of the tears were real though. How could I have been so stupid to trust him? I thought he was my friend, I trusted him. Alyssa and Dr. Lopez started talking and I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I was so tired after a few minutes of talking.

It was night when I woke again, I looked around my room and noticed it was empty; it was now I wish my dads were home. They were travelling again, daddy had got a promotion at work and he and dad were celebrating. They were in Australia at the moment and I wasn't allowed to go because of school as it's my senior year. I didn't have my dad's, and I had no friends to turn to. Well, I had Finn, but he was too interested in his Xbox games to worry about my health or what I'm interested in. I started staring out the door, watching the nurses' rush from one spot to another. My eyes started to close again when I heard Alyssa's voice, she was arguing with Dr. Lopez again.  
>"Uncle, I don't wanna go back home! Please let me stay with you and San! I can't go back home!" Alyssa was saying, she sounded like she was crying. And what the hell? Uncle? Staying with him and Santana Lopez? Was she Santana's cousin? No, she couldn't be, she wasn't mean enough!<br>"Alyssa, you have to go back home, your dad is forcing you to and if you don't go, he'll take it to court, I can't have that. I'm sorry sweetie but you have to leave tomorrow." Dr. Lopez was saying.  
>"Please don't let me go back home, I can't go back there. I don't wanna get hurt again, please," Alyssa pleaded.<br>"I'm sorry but he's my older brother and I have to do what he asks, you don't know what he's capable of. Come on, Lys, we have to go home, our shift is over," Dr. Lopez held her arm and pulled her, as she was getting pulled, she looked over to my room and I saw she had tears running down her cheeks and she had a worried expression on her face. I was so confused with everything I had just heard. What was going on with Alyssa? I was going to ask Santana about her when I saw her next time. I felt a weird connection towards Alyssa, I wanted to protect her from everything bad, I wanted her to always feel safe. I didn't understand why I felt like this but I was too tired to think about it anymore, I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

_I was running away from a big, black wolf, it was growling at me and chasing after me, I tripped over my own feet and hit my head on a rock. I cried out in pain and held my head. The wolf had almost reached me when a petite, brown wolf jumped out of the trees and knocked the black wolf to the ground. The brown wolf stood in front of me and growled at the black wolf, the black wolf snapped at the brown wolf and then turned and left. The brown wolfed looked to me and I noticed its eyes were blue. That was weird. _

I woke up breathing heavily, my head was spinning. A nurse was walking into my room and changed my drip, and gave me a glass of water. She smiled at me and walked out of the room. I fell back asleep but this time I dreamt of Alyssa.

* * *

><p>Three weeks had passed since I was in hospital and everything had returned to normal. I was back at school and recovering well, I still had a bruise on my stomach and inner thighs but they were very faded. I noticed I had scratches on my upper thighs but I couldn't work out why, I thought it had just happened when I was attacked. In the first week back, everyone had kept asking what happened to me but I hadn't been able to tell them because I was worried of what they would say. I knew that the person who had attacked me was wondering the halls of school. As I walked into school this morning, I heard talk of a new girl at the school, apparently she was very beautiful and was Santana's cousin. She was off limits from everyone, Santana was apparently very protective of her and anyone who even looked at her funny would be on the receiving end of Santana's anger. I pushed my way through the crowd of people, getting pushed a few times by the jocks and Cheerios but I ignored them, I was so used to it. As I neared my locker, I got pushed strongly and fell to the ground, I looked up and my heart quickened, it was him. He was smirking at me and laughed, his friends hi fived him. As I was standing up, I felt ice cold liquid collide with me face, dammit, I had forgotten a spare change of clothes today. I slowly walked towards the nearest girls toilet and started the daily routine of washing the slushie out of my hair and trying to get it out of my clothes. As I was in the middle of soaking my shirt, I felt my stomach heave and I rushed to the toilet. I grabbed the toilet seat, not caring that it was full of germs, and threw up my breakfast.<p>

I heard the bathroom door open and tried to stop heaving, it didn't work as more fluids came up and into the toilet bowl.  
>"Who's in there? Are you ok?" I heard a voice ask, I didn't reply because 1. I couldn't and 2. I was scared if it was a Cheerio. I desperately tried to stop throwing up whatever else was in my stomach and stayed quiet.<br>"Whoever is in the toilet, you have left your shirt in the sink, are you ok?" The voice asked again. I looked down and quickly remembered that I was now only in my bra and stained skirt, I blushed.  
>"I'm fine, just go away!" I managed to call out.<br>"Rachel?" The voice said, and then it clicked, I knew that voice. I felt my body go warm all of a sudden.  
>"ummm, yeah, it's Rachel…" I said softly.<br>"Are you ok? You sound sick, oh gosh! Do you need the hospital, are you hurt again?" She started to panic, I could hear it in her voice so I slowly stood up and wiped my mouth with toilet paper. I opened the door and before it was a few centimetres open, she had pushed it open fully and embraced me in a strong hug.  
>"I've wanted to hug you since the first time I met you," she said. I was so confused but hugged her back then realised I still had the slushie in my hair.<br>"Alyssa! Not that I'm not enjoying the hug but I'm still covered in slushie and I'm sweaty," I said, well, tried to say because it felt like Alyssa was cutting off my breathing.  
>"Oh my gosh! What happened to you?" She asked in a worried tone.<br>"The usual, I got slushied. That's nothing new, I just forgot to bring a spare change of clothes today so I was soaking my other shirt trying to get the slushy out of it.." I stopped talking when I noticed Alyssa wasn't really listening to me, was she… was she looking at my body? I suddenly got very self-conscious and covered my body up.  
>"I'm so sorry Rachel, I was listening to you, that's horrible how people do that to you! I can't believe anyone would do that to you. But then I noticed how toned your body is, your stomach is like, perfect! Shit, sorry, I'm rambling on again.." Alyssa said and she blushed. It made her look so pretty.<br>"I.. umm.. I think I'm going to go home, I don't feel well today. I don't usually skip school but my stomach is so upset and I think I'm going to.." I stopped talking and rushed back to the toilet and threw up again.  
>"I'm really very sorry," I said after I finished and grabbed my wet shirt out of the sink and squeezed the water out of it, put it on and rushed out of school. I couldn't be in there anymore, and my dad's still weren't home so no one would notice if I wasn't there today.<p>

As I was walking home, I noticed that the same car had been following me since I left school. I quickened my pace, my house was only a few blocks away. When I reached the front porch, I quickly opened the door and locked it behind me. I saw the black car had stopped outside my house, the dark window rolled down and an angry looking man was looking at me, I shut the curtain and sprinted up to my room and lied in my bed. Why had that man followed me home? Who was he? I fell asleep hoping that he wouldn't get me.

_I was running around a field full of pretty flowers and long grass, I looked behind me and saw the same dark brown wolf running after me, but it wasn't scary, it was like it was playing with me. I smiled and stopped, the wolf ran to me and stopped right in front of me, it licked my cheek and I giggled. I hugged the wolf around its neck and it nuzzled into my neck. I breathed in its scent and realised it smelt so good. _

I heard my phone ringing and I growled, I was enjoying that dream, it was weird but comforting at the same time. I grabbed my phone from under my pillow and looked at the caller ID, I didn't recognise the number but I answered it anyway.  
>"Hello?" I asked, I was slightly worried about who it was, no one ever calls me.<br>"_Rachel, it's Alyssa, I'm outside your house, please let me in!" _She said, she sounded frightened. I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs.  
>"One second, I'm nearly at the door." I said and hung up. I reached the door and swung it open, and there stood Alyssa, she had a black eye and was shaking.<br>"Oh thank god!" Alyssa said quickly and she embraced me in a hug, "I thought he had got to you!"  
>"Thought who had got to me?" I asked but Alyssa was crying and was hugging me tightly. I hugged her back but as I was looking behind me, I saw the same black car from earlier pull up in front of my house. Alyssa looked behind her and let go of me so fast I nearly fell over and she pulled me inside and locked the door.<br>"Is there anywhere we can hide Rach?" She asked in a hurried tone, I was s damn confused it wasn't even funny anymore!  
>"Yeah, follow me, and then you're explaining what is happening!" I said and took her hand, ignoring the warm feeling it gave me, and led her towards my basement.<p>

"Ok Alyssa, explain what is happening!" I demanded once we were in a secret room underneath my basement. My dad's had made it for an emergency, even though that idea was impossible, but my daddy, Leroy, had a dramatic imagination (that's where I get it from) and demanded we needed a safe hole. Alyssa and I were now sitting on my couch under a blanket.  
>"It's gonna sound weird and crazy but I'm begging you to believe me! Please Rach!" Alyssa pleaded, I was even more confused now, I just wish she'd tell me what's going on!<br>"Ok ok, just tell me, I'm worried and confused…"  
>"'shouse!" Alyssa said in one damn long sentence, not taking one breath, and I didn't even understand her!<br>"What Alyssa? I barely understood you!" I asked because all I had heard from her speech was shape shifters, drinking alcohol, kill and Santana. Alyssa opened her mouth to start talking again when we heard someone banging against the basement door and when they got it open, Alyssa grabbed onto me like her life depended on it. We heard to person walking around and we didn't breath, hopefully they didn't notice the small door in the ground in front of the stage. I heard them stop above the door and the floorboards creaked as they knelt down. They pulled the door open and Alyssa and I screamed!

"Gosh Alyssa and Manhands! It's just me! Jesus!" Santana called from the opened door, "Calm down!"  
>"What the hell San? Don't ever scare us like that again!" Alyssa screamed at her while I shouted at the same time "Santana, how did you manage to get in my house?"<br>"First of all, Lys, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm so sorry, I didn't know I'd scare you that much. And second of all, Hobbit, you had your spare key in the most obvious place!" Santana said and with that, she climbed down the ladder, closing the door behind her and jumped from the 3rd last step.  
>"How did you find us here?" I asked, slightly worried.<br>"I saw the door when we had your so called party; I tripped on it when I was dancing." Santana said as if it was no big deal. But it was, if someone like Santana can find it, what happens when a murderer is after me and he finds it! I might have to talk to daddy about making the door more hidden. I felt Alyssa intertwine our fingers together under the blanket. It made me get butterflies in my stomach, I felt myself blush and Alyssa giggled and smiled. Santana was staring at us like she was trying to figure something out, I could feel Alyssa looking at me, more like staring, and I was staring at the blanket where our hands were together underneath it.

"Holy fucking shit!" Santana screamed, "No fucking way Lys! No fucking way.." Santana looked angry.  
>"What's your problem San! It's not like I chose this! Although I wouldn't swap it for the world!" Alyssa started saying and then she giggled again.<br>"What's going on?" I asked, I was so confused, what in the world were they on about!  
>"What the actual fuck! Lys, anyone but her! Seriously! Look at her!" Santana said, while gesturing towards me.<br>"What the fuck is going on!" I screamed, I didn't like swearing but I was seriously so darn confused!  
>"Holy fuck, Berry just swore! Congrats Berry, knew you had it in you." Santana said, smirking.<br>"Shut up Santana," I said angrily, I just wanted to know what was going on and crap.. is Alyssa crying. I turned my body towards her and saw she was full on crying silently, she was shaking slightly as well.  
>"Alyssa, are you ok? What's wrong?" I asked, had I done something wrong?<br>"Just hug me please," Alyssa barely said and I was shocked by her request but I shuffled closer to her and hugged her side on. She turned her body and leant on my shoulder, hugging me tightly. Gosh, she gives better hugs than Finn! Shit.. Finn! My boyfriend.. I hadn't talked to him at all today, he isn't going to be impressed! But what the hey, I was enjoying hugging Alyssa, even though she was wetting my shirt with her tears.

"Ewwwww gross! I'm throwing up over here! Keep the PDA to a minimum!" Santana said, but I could hear some humour in her voice.  
>"Shut up San!" Alyssa whispered, she was still crying and hugging me like her life depended on it.<br>"Look Lys, I'm sorry, it was just a shock, I mean, it could be anyone in the world but it had to be Berry!" Santana said softly, moving closer to Alyssa.  
>"What about me?" I asked,<br>"Lyssy here has chosen you…" Santana started saying but before she could finish, Alyssa had stood up and was out of the room in seconds. I had never seen anyone move so fast.  
>"Chose me for what Santana?" I asked, truly confused.<br>"She'll tell you when she's ready," Santana said quietly and with that, she left as well. I was left there, half sitting half lying on my couch, confused. I found Alyssa's number and saved it. I pulled the blanket up to my chin and lied down and fell asleep. I didn't dream of anything.

I woke later that night with horrible stomach cramping so I grabbed my stomach and held it. I couldn't get back to sleep and not long after I woke, I needed to throw up, I rushed to the nearest bin in the room and threw up. I hadn't eaten all day because I wasn't hungry, the thought of eating made me want to throw up. I was throwing up whatever stomach contents were there and it tasted horrible. When I finished throwing up, I turned around to get a glass of water from the water fountain we had but screamed when I saw Alyssa standing behind me, holding a cup of water for me.  
>"I thought you might have needed this," She whispered, holding the cup of water out for me.<br>"Thanks," I replied and I took a sip of water and swished it around my mouth and then spat it into the bin. "I don't know why I keep throwing up, I have barely thrown up in my entire life, and today I've thrown up two times! I don't know what wrong with me!" I stated, and then started crying.  
>"Shhhhh," Alyssa soothed, she put her arm around my waist and led me back to the couch, she sat down and pulled me on top of her. I hugged her waist and snuggled into her neck and quickly fell asleep.<p>

Floorboards started creaking and that woke me up, as I became more awake, I felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around me, last night's event caught up with me, but I had honestly thought that was all a dream! I breathed in Alyssa's unique scent and smiled, I felt so safe wrapped in her arms. I felt like falling asleep again since it was Saturday and I was so tired when I felt my stomach heave. I quickly unwrapped myself from Alyssa's embrace and rushed to the bin again, I barely noticed it was empty from last night and then I threw up again, pouring the empty contents from my stomach into the bin. I felt a hand on my back, holding my hair out of my face. I started dry heaving when my stomach had nothing else to bring up. I started choking and Alyssa rubbed my back. When I finished my choking fit, I smiled and faced Alyssa.  
>"Good morning Alyssa, I'm sorry that you had to wake up like this," I said and then wiped my mouth with a towel.<br>"It's ok Rach, waking up….." She started mumbling something,  
>"Sorry? I didn't hear," I asked,<br>"Don't worry, let's go to your room and get you dressed, I'm taking you out today, I want you to show me around! Santana wouldn't take me," Alyssa started to ramble on so I put my hand over her mouth. I felt her stop talking and smile and then to my disgust, she licked my hand!  
>"Ewwww! Gross!" I squealed and ran away from her, I climbed up the ladder as fast as I could and pushed the door open. I made a run for the basement door and as I burst into the lounge room, my actions stopped short. On the ground, there was blood and a dead bird. I was horrified and screamed as loud as I could.<p>

I felt Alyssa behind me straight away and she covered my eyes, she was shushing me and led me out of the lounge room and to the stair case.  
>"I'm sorry Rach, I'll clean it up, your stomach seems to be weak at the moment, you go and get changed, and I'll be up soon." Alyssa said and went off the kitchen. I walked up the stairs to my room and gladly took off my clothes from yesterday, which I realised I hadn't taken off, they were all sticky from the slushies. I took my bra and under wear off and walked into my bathroom to have a shower. I washed my hair properly and cleaned my body, I smiled when I saw all the bruises were gone. When I had finished, I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel, I walked back into my bedroom and went over to my walk in wardrobe. I heard a gasp from behind me and I turned around in a hurry. I came face to face with a very flushed looking Alyssa, she took a step forward and then took a step back.<br>"Oh my gosh Rachel! You're so hot!" She mumbled quickly. Ok, what the hell?  
>"What was that Alyssa?" I asked,<br>"Oh, I just said it's so hot in here?" She replied meekly.  
>"Sure you did," I smirked, I felt happy and flirty today, I wasn't feeling sick after my shower, my bruises had gone and I had a friend who knew my house like it was her own. Wait, holy shit! How the hell does she know her way around my house? And thinking about yesterday, how did she get my mobile number?<p>

"Alyssa, how did you get my mobile number yesterday?" I asked, I knew I should get dressed but I loved seeing her reaction of me in just a towel.  
>"I asked… what's his name? umm.. that tall guy. Oh yeah, Finn, I asked Finn," She replied happily.<br>"And how did you know where I live?" I asked her,  
>"Ummm.. I can't tell you that right now.. I'm sorry," She said, looking at the ground, all her enthusiasm gone. As I was about to reply, I heard my phone ringing, I ran to my phone, totally forgetting that I had a towel on and when I reached for the phone, the towel fell to the ground. I stood, frozen, with my hand on my phone, I was praying that Alyssa hadn't turned around, but when I looked over my shoulder, I saw that she was damn well looking! She was taking in my whole body, her eyes slowing as she looked at my chest. I felt my whole body go hot and tried to cover up when Alyssa walked over to me and held my arms.<br>"You're beautiful Rachel," Alyssa whispered, "So beautiful…" I gasped and bent down and picked the towel and wrapped it around me.  
>"Are you gay Alyssa?" I asked, out of nowhere, why else would she be STARING at me the way she was.<br>"I'm not gay, but I'm not straight, and I'm also not bi. I'm.. I.. You better answer your phone, the person isn't giving up," She muttered. I growled and picked the phone up.  
>"Hello?" I asked, anger clear in my voice.<br>"Hey baby, are we still on for today?" A male voice asked, damn, it was Finn.  
>"Uhhh, sorry Finn, I'm feeling really sick today and just wanna lie down at home. I'll see you on Monday at school. Bye Finn," With my little speech, I hung up.<p>

"I'm sorry Rachel, you must think I'm a crazy person, I promise I'm not, I just have a crazy problem with myself. I'm a shape shifter, I've found my so called soul mate in you, I feel a strong need for you and my dad is a massive homophobe who turned to hate me when he found out I found my ONE in a female, he became an alcoholic and regularly beat me up, hoping he'd beat the love for a female out of me. When it didn't work, he kicked me out and I moved here to live with Uncle Lopez and Santana. And now my dad is after you to try and kill you so I'll have no reason to live and eventually kill myself. And now I'm going to leave you because you're probably freaked out and never want to see me again." Alyssa said in one whole speech, barely breathing and then turned and ran out my room. I stood there, speechless and I just realised I was crying as well. She was a shape shifter? Her dad kicked her out? Her dad was trying to kill me? The main thing that stood out for me though was she loved me? I was her ONE? The one and only person for her, her soul mate. Then it all clicked, I started crying even harder, the dreams, they were of her, the black wolf who always tried to kill me, he must be the man who followed me yesterday. It all made sense, I had watched Twilight, it must be the same thing. That explained all the feelings she gave me. She was wrong, I didn't think she was a freak or anything like that, now everything made sense, just wanted to hug her and let her know I don't care what she is. I ran down the stairs and out of the house and searched the streets for her. I couldn't see her anywhere so I got my phone out and called her, it rang and I could Get It Right playing, it was coming from behind my house. I walked around and saw a light brown tail sticking out from behind a massive bush in my backyard.  
>"Alyssa?" I called softly. A whine responded.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Warning: Alyssa likes to swear a lot (: Another warning: A bit of gore, it made me sick actually writing this part, I had to have a break from it. But I feel the gore is needed, don't ask me why, ask my sick brain :/**

**I know that I'm changing between the point of views a lot and I usually dislike fanfics like that but now I understand why people do it. Sorry if it gets confusing! :P**

"Alyssa?" I heard Rachel call, I was hiding behind a bush, I hoped she didn't see me, but hearing the desperateness in her voice, I couldn't help myself and let out a small whine. This was all happening too fast! She wasn't meant to know for another few months, what the hell! She's even still with that giant, overgrown boy, whatshisface, oh yeah, Finn. She wasn't mean to know about me yet! Fucking hell! I needed to get out of here, have a good hunt and think things over! I looked up and saw dark, brown eyes staring at me, she looked really scared, my heart broke.  
>"Are you ok Alyssa? You were making small, growling noises just before.. Are you going to eat me?" Rachel said and I saw her take a few small steps backwards. Oh, I realised I must have been growling again while I was deep in thought, my mother always used to tell me not to do that.. my mother.. I miss her so much. I will never forgive my father for what he did to her and my baby sister. Shit, I had been thinking too hard again, Rachel was backing up fast now. I stood my whole wolf body up and walked slowly towards Rachel and that seemed to make her walk even faster backwards.<br>"Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry for whatever I have done, I'll leave you alone!" Rachel screamed and started crying and turned and ran. I heard heavy paws hitting against the road, then his scent caught my nose, holy fuck! My dad was here! And Rachel! Shit Shit Shit! I ran after her. I had nearly rounded the corner of her house when I heard a scream, I ran as fast as I could and ran in front of Rachel, who was sitting on the ground with her head between her legs. As if that position was going to save her! I growled loudly at Henry, he no longer deserved the title as my father. He pounced forward and a small, grey wolf came out of nowhere, literally, and knocked him to the ground. Who the hell was this wolf? The tiny, grey wolf looked up to me with golden eyes before it went back to forcing Henry to the ground. I stood there, dumbfounded, who was this wolf? And then I saw Henry gaining control again, he stood up, knocking the small wolf to the ground and I saw my chance, I jumped onto him and bit his back, he howled out in pain, I was surprised no one was on the streets, watching, with this much noise. Henry spun around, flicking me off his back and snapped for my neck. He missed, barely, and got my upper back instead, I fell to the ground, he was stronger and wiser, and he was surely going to kill me now and Rachel too. Oh no, he can't kill Rachel. I fought against him with all my might and managed to get him off my back. The small, grey wolf pounced onto him and brought him down again, I swiped for his shoulder and felt the satisfying feeling of breaking his skin. I saw the bright red blood poor down his leg and he howled in pain. He shook the small, grey wolf off and turned and sprinted. He had left us.. but he was surely going to be back. I turned around to see Rachel staring at me with tears pouring down her cheeks.  
>"Alyssa," she whispered and then fainted.<p>

I couldn't leave her there, but I also couldn't bring her inside while in my wolf form.. I crept over to her and licked her cheek. She didn't move, I whined and then accidently sneezed. Luckily nothing went on her, but she still didn't wake up. I felt a presence next to me, I turned and saw the small wolf. It nuzzled against my shoulder and I felt like I knew this wolf from before, but I couldn't work out who. Oh well, we didn't have time for this now, we needed to get off the street, the fight only lasted a few minutes and we couldn't dare risk anyone seeing us. I walked over to the stairs, signalling the grey wolf to follow, and I jumped up the stairs and went inside. When we were both safely inside, I phased. I tried not to scream as the usual pain ripped throughout my body, I felt my bones snapping and rearranging and finally when it was done, I looked to my left and saw a small girl curled up on the ground.  
>"Emily?" I asked.. it couldn't be my sister! She was meant to be dead. The small girl looked up at me and parted her long blonde hair.<br>"I missed you Lyssy," she said softly and then ran over to me and embraced me in the biggest hug I've ever received. Most people would consider this awkward seeing as we were both naked, but I didn't care! My baby sister was alive! I hadn't seen her since father supposedly killed her and mother. I squeezed her as tight as I could.  
>"You're alive?" I asked her, tears leaking out of my eyes.<br>"Yes, daddy didn't kill mummy and I, he just told mummy that he didn't want us in his family anymore because mummy had found her mate in a female, Aunty Susie is the best. Daddy said because I wouldn't leave mummy, that I had to get out as well. He didn't want mummy's disease to infect you. But it isn't a disease, mummy loves Aunty Susie! And from what I saw, you love that brown haired girl out there!" Emily said, tears falling from her eyes as well. I stood there speechless, Mum and Em were alive and mum was a lesbian as well. When did that happen? No wonder Henry is so mad!  
>"Fuck Em! I gotta go get Rachel!" I screamed, totally forgetting about my brown haired beauty outside, Henry could have come back! I grabbed a jacket that was hanging up next to the door and slid into it. I ran outside and scooped Rachel up into my arms, I held onto her tightly as I took her inside, I didn't want to let her go, she fit perfectly into my arms.<br>"She's gorgeous Lyssy," Emily squealed!  
>"I know she is Em, how about we go up to her room and borrow some clothes?" I said, affection for my girl clear in my voice. Then something hit me."<br>"Em… where's mum?" I asked.  
>"She died, daddy killed her, Aunty Susie was so mad she became dangerous towards other people, but not to me. My anger towards dad made me phase for the first time. Aunty Susie was there to help me, even though she isn't a shape shifter, she understood it, she understood mummy as well. But it's been two years since mummy died and I still live with Aunty Susie."<br>"Oh my gosh," I said, I started crying again and held Rachel tightly. My mum was dead for real this time, why did she never visit me? I suppose she thought I followed Henry's beliefs. And Emily shouldn't have had to deal with this stuff, for god's sake! She's only 8! I felt Rachel stir a bit and hurried up the stairs with Emily trailing close behind me.  
>"I'm so sorry Em, about everything!" I whispered, "now, hurry up and find something to wear, there should be clothes somewhere in this room." Emily giggled and went searching for clothes.<p>

Emily had just pulled the jumper on when Rachel woke.  
>"Where am I?" Rachel asked, confusion clear in her voice and then her eyes widened and she screamed a bit.<br>"Calm down Rachel, you're ok now," I whispered soothingly. Rachel looked up into my eyes and leant up a bit and kissed my cheek.  
>"Thank you for saving me Alyssa," she whispered,<br>"It wasn't all my doing, Rachel I'd like you to meet my baby sister, Emily," I said turning around to face Em, who was staring at us with great interest.  
>"Hi Rachel! You're very pretty!" Emily squealed and giggled, she had gone from being serious to all childish in a few seconds! I saw a blush cover Rachel's cheeks and then she seemed to realise she was still in my arms.<br>"Thank you Emily, you're very pretty yourself," Rachel said softly, "Ummm, Alyssa, not that I don't mind but if you want, you can put me down now.."  
>"If you're fine with it, I'm keeping you in my arms!" I said, I didn't want to lose Rachel again, my feelings for her were getting so fucking strong and just this touch of her skin against mine wasn't working anymore, I needed her. Soon I wouldn't be able to control my wolf from claiming what is hers. Rachel shifted in my arms and that's when I remembered I was still half naked! I felt myself blush heavily.<br>"You just worked it out, huh Lyssy?" Emily said in a teasing tone, I blushed even more.  
>"Shut up Em! And get me clothes!" I screamed. Rachel just looked confused.<br>"I.. ummm.. I might still be naked, apart from this jacket… When I phased back.. we umm.. we phase back naked.. I got Emily to borrow some of your clothes.. but I didn't want to stop holding you.. so ummm.." I stammered, Rachel giggled and snuggled against my chest, I gasped at the sensation it gave me. She was being such a tease! I just told her that and now.. holy fuck.. she's running her hands down my back! My breathing quickened and I tried to stop a moan from escaping.  
>"Excuse me! I'm still in the room!" Emily shouted and huffed, stamping her foot like the young child she was. I was mortified! Rachel just had a smirk on her face.<br>"Oh gosh! Em! Give me the pants.. wait.. let me put Rach down first!" I said quickly, I walked over to Rachel's bed and placed her down, she sat there looking at my… holy fuck! I squealed and hid myself. I was never one to get embarrassed! But the way she was looking at my legs.. The things I would do to her if Emily wasn't in the room.  
>"Emily, give me something to wear now!" I yelled and Emily appeared in front of me and gave me a skirt; it was a pink plaid one. I rolled my eyes and tried to get the skirt on, thankfully, Rachel was hiding her eyes. Once the skirt was on, I searched her room for a shirt that would fit, the skirt had just fit around my thighs and waist, luckily, being a wolf, I exercise a lot and keep in shape. I'm a few inches taller than Rachel, and she is so petite but toned. I took the jacket off, not caring if Emily saw me and went looking for a shirt. I felt eyes on me and just assumed it was Emily watching me.<br>"Em, help me find something to wear!" I said, I couldn't find a decent top!  
>"Emily left a few minutes ago, she mentioned something to me about finding the kitchen and getting herself food." Rachel said and giggled. I blushed.. I was alone with my girl. I was getting so turned on.. This wasn't a good thing, Rachel had a fucking boyfriend!<br>"I don't know how you could think I'm gorgeous, have you seen yourself?" Rachel purred.  
>"Damn Rach, you must of hit your head hard or something when you fainted!" I said, laughing, there's no way Rachel could be acting like this. I saw her give me a clumsy smile and knew what I said was true. I grabbed the first shirt I could find and went to go sit down next to Rachel when she ran for her bathroom and I heard her throwing up. She was still sick. I went in after her and held her hair back for her, I felt her body shuddering, she had finished throwing up and then she got the hiccups. She wiped her mouth and turned around to face me, she was crying. I felt my heart break and hugged her.<p>

"Emily, you sure made a mess!" I scolded as I walked into the kitchen. I had put Rachel to bed after her throwing up fit. I was going to take her to the doctors tomorrow when I come to check on her. Right now, Emily needs to get this kitchen clean and we'll go to Uncle Lopez's house. For some reason he hates me calling him by his first name so it always has to be Uncle Lopez. Santana will be thrilled to know Emily is still alive!  
>"Clean this mess up and then we're going to San's house." I told her, I saw her eyes light up and she moved around the kitchen so fast, cleaning up everything and then she was out the door before I had time to speak. I closed the door behind me and locked it, taking the spare key from underneath her mat. I didn't like leaving her home alone, knowing Henry was after her, but Emily needed somewhere stable to stay and Uncle Lopez would be worried sick not knowing where I was all night last night and all day today. I took Emily's hand.<br>"Wanna race to Uncle Lopez's house Em?" I asked, I always love a good race.  
>"Sure thing big sis!" She giggled, let go of my hand and then took off running. She was about 2 metres in front of me before I realised I had to run as well. We ran the whole 4 kms to Santana's house. It was pitch black by the time my hand touched the front door to the Lopez's' house.<br>"No fair!" Emily called as she touched the door 5 seconds after me. I smiled and before I could open the door, an angry man opened it.  
>"Where were you today Alyssa? And last night?" He boomed, causing Emily to hide behind me.<br>"Rachel's house, Uncle Lopez, my dad is in town and Rachel was scared last night, he followed her around yesterday and nearly attacked her this.." I stopped talking, he wasn't listening to me, he was staring at the blonde haired girl behind me.  
>"Emily?" He asked softly, "Oh my gosh! It's you! Come here baby girl!" Emily's face broke into a smile and she rushed into her uncle's waiting arms. They had always been close and Uncle Lopez took it the hardest when Henry kicked her out of the family. I slipped past them and headed up to Santana's room. I opened the door enthusiastically and walked in on the most horrifying thing I had ever seen! I screamed, Santana screamed and Brittany moaned.<p>

"Oh my fucking gosh!" I kept muttering, pacing around my room. I couldn't get the image of Santana down between Brittany's legs out of my mind! I know I fantasise about doing those things to Rachel but seeing your cousin doing it is one thing you never, ever want to see! I paced around my room, trying to think of something else, but I couldn't get the image out of my head! I think I'm making a hole in the carpet I'm pacing so much, I heard a knock on my door and I saw Santana's head poke in.  
>"I'm sorry you had to see that Lyssy bear," Santana said in a teasing voice, smirking at me.<br>"Don't call me that San! I hate it! And I think I need to drink bleach!" I mumbled, I really hated her calling me Lyssy bear, it made me feel like a child and not a 17 year old. If she starts calling me that then I'm going to start calling her Santa! She hates that so much. I smiled.  
>"What ya smilin' at Lyssy Beeear?" She made the 'eee' sound drag on.<br>"Nothing, Santaaa" I replied, she stared at me, eyebrow raised,  
>"Really, you wanna start this game?" she asked, a playful tone in her voice,<br>"Bring it on SANTA!" I screamed and she lunged for me. We fell onto my bed, she started tickling me and I squealed as I was so fucking ticklish!  
>"Fucking bitch!" I squealed, "Stop it Santa!"<br>"Never Lyssy Bear! You will suffer!" She screamed back.  
>"Honestly, you two act like you're three years old sometimes!" A teasing, female voice said.<br>"Hi Aunty Marie!" I said happily, she was my favourite Aunty! She always brought me new things and spoiled Santana and I, until my dad forbid me to see the Lopez family. Now that I was back and living with them, Aunty Marie made up for lost time, I had at least 15 new outfits and a four wheeler, she also brought Santana one, we had mud races when it rained. Her back yard was huge, I told her I'm building a house out there when I was older. I never wanted to leave this family, they were more real than my father ever was. Rachel and I could have a house at the back of their property, and I'd buy a few horses, because I love horses. I've always wanted one, it's a secret want of mine, but my family has always been poor and Henry hated horses. I felt a pillow hit my head, I came back to reality, I smiled wide. Santana and Aunty Marie just looked confused and then I got tackled by both of them. And that was when Santana realised what clothes I was wearing.  
>"You're wearing Berry's clothes?" She asked. My face fell and all the excitement I had previously felt left me, I thought of this morning and close Henry had been to hurting Rachel.<br>"What's wrong dear?" Aunty Marie asked me and Santana looked worried. I spent a few hours telling them of the past few days and then we went to bed.

* * *

><p>Rachel's POV<p>

I woke up when I heard scratching at my window, I froze, worried that black wolf was back to get me. But it was just the tree. I thought about the events that had happened this morning. When did my life get so confusing? It felt like a dream, I was going to confront Alyssa about it tomorrow at school. Alyssa…. I had been incredibly turned on lying in her arms today, not even Finn could turn me on that much with kissing me. I wouldn't let him go further, that one time we had sex was a big mistake, I regret it so much, I didn't need to have sex with him just to fit into the role of Maria. And now Finn thinks because we did it once, I'll let him do it again. Thinking about sex made me think about periods, shit, mine was late! I was meant to get it 4 days ago and it never comes late! All the throwing up, cramping…. Shit… could I be? No, I couldn't be.. my period had come after sex with Finn.. wait.. what about.. fuck fuck fuck fuck! I hate cursing but fuck! He couldn't have, he would never.. but he did bash me up.. what's to say he didn't.. rape.. me as well.. that would explain the bruises I had on my inner thighs.. holy shit! I needed Finn here, I got my phone and called him. As the phone was ringing I looked at the time, it was 4.56am, I was about to hang up when Finn answered.  
>"<em>Hey baby, is everything ok?<em>" I heard Finn ask,  
>"Not exactly, I need to talk to you, something bad has happened.." I whispered, "I'm sorry for calling you, I just needed to hear your voice, I'm so scared.."<br>"What's wrong baby? Are you hurt?" He asked, he sounded very worried.  
>"Not exactly…" I started to say,<br>"Stay where you are and I'll be right over!" He said, sounding very determined and then he hung up. I lied in bed, wishing he would hurry up, I needed to be in his arms, everything with Alyssa, that was all a mistake, Finn is my real love. I would tell Alyssa that tomorrow, I couldn't fool around with her anymore, she has no right to come into my life out of nowhere and claim I'm the ONE for her, I don't care if she a damn shape shifter, she can take that somewhere else, she nearly made me cheat on my boyfriend! Finn and I are going strong, despite me not wanting to go further again, and he will help me raise this baby if I am pregnant. I heard the doorbell ring and cautiously walked down stairs and opened the door. There stood Finn, and instead of wearing his goofy grin, worry was set on his face. He walked inside and hugged me tight.  
>"What's wrong baby?" He asked, I closed the door and led him to my room. We sat down on my bed and I cuddled up to him.<br>"I think I'm pregnant," I whispered, I hoped he didn't run, I needed him more than ever.  
>"Mine?" He asked, I shook my head sadly. He jumped up off the bed causing me to fall sideways and pull at my stomach.<br>"You fucking cheating bitch!" He screamed, "I bet its Puck, isn't it! Just like Quinn! You're a fucking whore and nothing else!" I couldn't believe my ears, I started crying full on, and how could he be saying this? I opened my mouth to speak when he slapped me hard across my face and turned and stormed out of the house. I curled up on my bed crying, how could Jesse screw my life up this much?  
>Shit, that's the first time I had said his name since that night. My thoughts flew back to that night.<p>

"_Hi Rachel, how good of you to have come." His masculine voice said, it came from the trees,  
>"You asked to meet up with me so I agreed, we're friends Jesse," I said. He walked out of the trees with a smirk on his face.<br>"Are you thirsty?" He asked and I nodded. I had walked the whole way here and desperately needed a drink. He handed me a drink bottle and I took a sip. It tasted funny but I was so thirsty that I sculled the whole thing in a matter of minutes.  
>"Good, good, very good Rachel," Jesse purred, I was confused and my head felt dizzy and heavy.<br>"Washhapning?" I tried to say but my words slurred and I couldn't get them out properly. Then it kicked in, he had drugged me! He was laughing and smacked me across the face. I fell to the ground and everything went black. _

I tried to remember what happened that night but nothing came to my mind, all I remember was pain and blackness. Jesse had ruined my life, but I couldn't tell anyone, he probably didn't mean to do what he did; he would never have purposely done that to me! I crawled under my covers and cried myself to sleep.

My alarm went off 1 hour later and I sprung out of bed, I needed to exercise, all this stress wasn't good for my body and I needed my release. I went into my bathroom to splash water on my face, when I walked out, I screamed. What was she doing here?

* * *

><p>Alyssa's POV<p>

I woke up that night around 5.00am with a terrible feeling in my stomach, Rachel was hurting, and I could feel it. It was freaky how this connection worked, if Rachel was feeling something strong enough, I could feel it too. She was worrying over something and it was hurting her, I needed to see her, I got out of bed and tried to sneak out of the house when a tiny hand grabbed my shirt.  
>"Lyssy, I had a bad dream," Emily whispered, she was crying and shaking.<br>"Oh bubby girl, come here," I whispered back and opened my arms. She ran to me and I hugged her tight, I picked her up and carried to her room she was staying in. I sat down on her bed and held her close. She was crying uncontrollably, I tried comforting her but whatever dream she had had really knocked her up. My feelings of Rachel disappeared as I kept trying to comfort my distressed sister.  
>"I can see him ripping her head off, she tried to scream but he ripped it clear off. Blood spurted everywhere and she fell limp to the ground, twitching. She was soon lying in a pool of her own blood," Emily whispered so softly, I had to strain my ears to hear her, I was about to say something when she started talking again, "he then brought out a knife and slit her stomach open, he was forcing me to watch him cut up mummy. He then held onto the spilt sides with each of his hands and opened it. Blood got all over his face, hands and clothes. He started pulling out each of her organs and placed them on the ground next to her pool of blood. As he was pulling her intestines out he started tying knots in them, by the tie he was finished, her intestines were a long line of straight and knots. Her body started twitching a lot as he pulled out her spine; I threw up at that point. I tried closing my eyes but his helped poked me with a pin in my cheek and forced me to keep my eyes open, he laughed crazily as he pulled the last bit of her spine out, she didn't even look like mummy anymore." Emily stopped to sniffle, I didn't notice until now that I was crying more than Emily. I hugged her tightly and she continued. I knew this was more than just a nightmare; it was what really happened to my mum, the most beautiful woman I knew.<br>"He… then started breaking her spine, he laughed and said, 'Die motherfucking bitch, die! You think you can get away with divorcing me for a dumb dyke! You're wrong!' I passed out at that point and I couldn't even feel the pin pricks. When I woke up, I was wrapped tightly in Aunty Susie's arms, she was crying heavily and I started crying as well when I remembered what happened the night before. That's how mummy died Lyssy, and I see it every night when I close my eyes. I'm scared, he killed mummy so meanly!" And with that, she burst into tears. We sat there, crying together over the loss of our mum.  
>"Bubby girl, that's horrible! No one should ever have to see that! Especially not seeing it happen to your own mum and you were only six as well! That's fucking horrible!" I started getting worked up and Emily felt it. She rubbed my arm and I kissed her cheek.<br>"Lyssy, we need to go to Rachel, she isn't safe. Daddy will make her death even more horrible than mummy's! He tried killing Aunty Susie as well but she stopped him, she only lost her left hand. He tried killing me as well, but Aunty Susie saved me. She isn't even a shape shifter and she was so strong!" Emily went on saying. I needed to meet this Aunty Susie but right now; I needed to go check on my girl. Emily felt my mind set change and hopped off my lap.  
>"Thank you for listening to me Lyssy, I'm sorry daddy took mummy and I away. I am going back to Aunty Susie today, she wouldn't let me out for long, I was meant to be home yesterday but I caught daddy's scent and had to follow him. I called her last night and let her know but she wants me home today. You need to meet her Lyssy, she's so nice!" Emily rambled on. I hugged her so tight.<br>"You come back very soon bubby! I've missed so much of your life and I'm not missing anymore! And I really want to meet Aunty Susie and thank her for saving your life and doing all she could for mum." I kissed Emily's cheek and jumped out of the window because I could hear someone in the kitchen and they wouldn't let me out this early. I shifted into my wolf and made a sprint for Rachel's house. No one would be out this early and if they were, they wouldn't notice a brown wolf running behind the houses and trees.

I shifted back and put on the spare change of clothes I kept around my leg in a bag. I walked into Rachel's house, noticing that the door wasn't locked. My heart sped up and I began to panic. I sprinted up the stairs as quietly as I could and snuck into her room, I couldn't see her in her bed and that's when I heard her turning the tap on. I sat on her bed and waited. She walked out and screamed. I noticed a massive bruise on her right cheek. Her eyes widened and she covered her face quickly. Something very wrong had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Faberry friendship chapter (: Not much Rachel/Alyssa but there will be some. Rachel shows her badass side :D (kind of :P)**

**I had to re-write this chapter twice because I wasn't happy with where it was going.**

"Why are you here Alyssa?" I asked. I was so angry! Why the hell was she here at 6am in the morning? It's creepy, and how did she know where everything was? She was meant to answer me before but she never did. I had had the worst night and I didn't need to deal with her right now. I was actually planning on skipping school today because of two things, I was scared of Finn and I wanted to buy a pregnancy test.  
>"I had to be here Rach, I know you're mad, and I can't work out why. But I need to be here to protect you in case my father comes back, you don't have to talk to me, just let me be near you." Alyssa said in a hushed tone, her body language was showing that she was going nowhere, "And what the fuck happened to your face?" She screamed.<br>"Why Alyssa, why do you HAVE to be here?" I asked sarcastically, I was sick of people! And I wasn't going to tell her, she didn't need to know.  
>"My father, he wants to kill you." She whispered, no shit, he tried killing me yesterday!<br>"Well, that shouldn't be a problem, I'll call the police." I said with confidence in my voice, but I could see how nervous Alyssa was getting by the second. My anger towards her was also disintegrating as the seconds went by.  
>"The police won't help you. Rachel, when I was thirteen my father told me that he had killed my mum and sister. But Emily told me yesterday that he kicked my mum and her out of the house because my mum found her mate in a female. He was outraged and Emily went with mum because she couldn't leave her. Also, Emily wasn't really my father's child.. My mum had an affair and got pregnant with Emily, father had only found that out a few days before he kicked them out. He wanted me to stay with him so he could protect me from the so called disease my mum had. Early this morning Emily told me how my mum died," She tried to keep talking but she started crying. Great, now what was I supposed to do?<br>"Ummm.. don't cry?" I told her,  
>"Was that a question or an order?" She asked, she had a slight smile on her face,<br>"An order?" I asked unsurely, I saw her tears slow down a bit, gosh, why did this have to happen to me? Why did this shape shifter have to choose me? I didn't need this on top of everything else. I needed to go to school.  
>"I'm going to school," I said and I ignored her answer and got dressed, I didn't care if she was looking at me, she could look but not touch. This was my body! No one else is going to touch me unless I let them! I ignored her the whole time and walked out of my room and down the stairs. I was walking so fast I tripped on the last step, my hands instinctively went to protect my stomach. I somehow managed to save myself; I knew my agility training would come in handy at some point. I walked to the kitchen and got cold vegan pancakes out of the fridge and warmed them up in the microwave. Alyssa was standing in the doorway but I was ignoring her, she had a hurt look on her face and it was getting harder to ignore her. But I persisted, I got my pancakes and ate them plain, the thought of putting anything on them made me feel like throwing up. I went up to my bathroom and cleaned my teeth then left for school. As I was walking to school, I sensed Alyssa was following me but I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of turning around to see her. I looked down at my watch, school started in 5 minutes! I started running, I couldn't be late. I know I didn't want to go to school today but I would rather be at school than at home with Alyssa.<p>

I sat down, just in time; the bell had rung 3 seconds after I sat down. Luckily Finn wasn't in this class with me, I was so tired from running that I couldn't concentrate on what the teacher was saying. He was saying something about the Russian Revolution and communism but I was so out of it that I didn't listen.  
>"Who did that to your face?" A female voice asked, I looked to my right and saw Quinn sitting next to me… that was really odd.<br>"Why do you care?" I hissed, she was the last person I wanted to talk to!  
>"Look Rachel," she said softly, I flinched, she called me Rachel! "I'm really sorry about everything I've done; I want to be your friend. Everything that happened with Beth and Shelby, and Puck, I need someone who can be a genuine friend. Santana is always with Brittany, her tongue is either in her mouth or her fingers are up her skirt! It's disturbing when you're trying to tell them something." Quinn whispered and I saw something flick in her eyes, I didn't know if I could trust her, but I had wanted this friendship forever that I was willing to give her a chance.<br>"I'm sorry to hear that Quinn, and I certainly did not need that image of Brittany and Santana but I will take you up on that request of being friends. I know what it feels like to have no one to turn to." I replied. I felt like we could be good friends if we tried.  
>"Thank you so much Rachel, for giving me this chance. I'm very, very sorry about everything that I have done to you during the pa.."<br>"Miss Fabray and Miss Berry, do you have something you would like to share with the class," Our teacher yelled, I felt myself blush but Quinn just straightened her back and said confidently,  
>"No sir, Rachel and I were just discussing what we were going to do tonight, not that it's any of your business!" She hissed and put on her HBIC look on. I felt butterflies in my stomach, Quinn had just told the whole class we were doing something together, didn't she know that she was going to bring her reputation down? She didn't seem to care; she turned and smiled at me. I ignored the teacher yelling and smiled back when I felt the familiar stirring in my stomach, I had no time to talk, I stood up and ran out of class and to the closest bathroom. I ran into the toilet and threw my breakfast up. When was this going to stop! I started choking and felt someone patting my back, far out! It better not be Alyssa! But I had no time to check as I felt another lot coming up, I threw it up into the toilet and coughed and splattered.<br>"Are you ok Rachel?" It was Quinn.

"I should be, I have just had a stomach bug lately, I never get sick but oh well, you can't help what comes naturally," I replied to her, I wiped my mouth with the gross school toilet paper and flushed the toilet. Quinn looked concerned.  
>"Are you sure?" She asked,<br>"Yeah, I'll be fine soon. I already feel better, let's get back to class," I said, we needed to get back.  
>"Do you really want to go back there?" Quinn asked, sounding mischievous.<br>"Not really.. What do you have in mind Quinn?" I asked, I am usually opposed to wagging school but I did it on Friday with Alyssa, and I felt horrible today, my cheek was throbbing and I was scared to face Finn.  
>"Wanna go chill at your house?" She asked, I thought about that for a second, I didn't need much longer to think, I nodded and she smiled widely.<br>"Great!" She giggled and grabbed my hand. We snuck out of the bathroom and pretended to be ninja's as we snuck out of the school. I started leading her towards the exit when she pulled me the other way.  
>"I'll drive you, come on, my car is this way!" She giggled, she sure was happy today. We walked over to her car and she opened the door for me, I slid into the car and buckled myself up, she shut the door for me. I watched her walk around the car, she was smiling so much, and I had never seen her smile so much in the whole time I've known her. She jumped into the driver's seat and sped out of school before we got caught by anyone.<br>"Quinn, how do you know where to go?" I asked, confused.  
>"Your party you had last year, I remember where to go, you also don't live too far away from me," Quinn explained and I smiled, she remembered my party! That was a great night, although I can't remember much after singing with Blaine. I closed my eyes; Quinn's car was making me tired, because it was so smooth!<p>

Someone was shaking my shoulder! I wanted to tell them to get lost but I opened my eyes and saw it was Quinn. I smiled,  
>"Hey Quinn," I said happily, I felt dizzy and I was only half-awake.<br>"Come on sleepy head! Let's go in! I wanna do something fun!" She smiled and I undid myself and got out of the car. Quinn closed the door for me and I led her inside.  
>"So Rachel, what interesting things do you have at your house to do?" Quinn asked, she looked so energetic, it was good to see her happy for once. I had always secretly cared about her and wanted to be her friend. This felt like a dream! And I was glad she stopped asking about my face, I didn't feel like explaining that just yet.<br>"Want to see my guilty pleasure?" I asked her, I had never shared this with anyone!  
>"Sure," Quinn replied happily. I grabbed her hand and led her to my backyard. I took her to the gate that led to the mini forest behind my house and let go of her hand. I jumped the fence and she copied me. I followed the over grown path to a little hut my dad's had built for me. I hadn't been out here since the Jesse incident and was looking forward to seeing my babies again!<br>"Why are we out here?" Quinn asked, she looked kind of nervous, "You aren't going to kill me, are you?"  
>"Nonsense Quinn! I'm showing you my babies!" I took out a key from under a rock and opened the hut. I walked inside and smiled. It hadn't changed!<br>"Holy shit Rachel!" Quinn screamed, I smiled, I was proud of everything I had.  
>"Welcome to my secret world Quinn! Well, not really secret, but I've never shared these with anyone!"<br>"Where did you get the money to get all this?" She asked, truly mesmerised.  
>"My dad's… My dad's dad was a multi-millionaire, and he left my dad a few million dollars when he died. My daddy won a T.V show and got one million dollars. They give me a few thousand dollars every time they go away and because I don't eat much, I have heaps to spend on things for me," I explained, at least when my dad's did leave, I had money, they weren't totally bad.<br>"Holy shit! Wow Rachel!" Quinn screamed again, "Let's ride them!" I smiled, I was proud of my 4-wheelers, I had a rare version, she was my baby, and she was metallic purple and had gold stars all over her. Quinn ran to the red one and jumped on it. I smiled; she had the same enthusiasm I had for them. I retrieved the keys for them and handed them to Quinn,  
>"Follow me and I'll take you to the course I made for myself. There's tunnels, jumps and.. wait, I won't wreck it for you. Let's go!" I squealed and jumped on my baby. I revved her engine and sped out of the hut. Quinn was hot on my heels.. I mean.. tyres.. We sped through the forest to the back where I had made my course. Everyone thinks I'm a boring person who only lives for Broadway songs but that's wrong! I love doing this! It's my release for when I'm down. Tears were falling out of my eyes because of the wind and I could hear Quinn's laughter from behind me. We reached the clearing and I sped up even more, I directed my 4-wheeler to the smallest jump and zoomed over it. This was great fun! I giggled as all four wheels landed back on the ground and I turned to see Quinn going over the small jump as well, she looked like a natural, I had to ask her where she learnt how to ride one.<br>"Do whatever you want!" I called out to her and sped off for my favourite part of the course; I rode into the tunnel and started the underground maze. I knew my way around it like the back of my hand. I heard Quinn squealing from behind me and I knew this is what I had needed all these weeks. I decided to throw Quinn of her path and zoomed towards a secret part of the maze, a short cut, it was through a black blanket and everyone I had taken down here had never noticed it until I told them. I stopped my 4-wheeler so Quinn didn't hear me.

I heard her stop and I could imagine her face,  
>"Rachel? Where did you go?" She called out, her voice quivering. I tried not to giggle, this was the most fun I've had in ages, I hadn't thought about Alyssa all day! Or Jesse.. shit.. I reached for my stomach; this couldn't be good if I was pregnant. Oh well, I was having too much fun. I heard Quinn scream and I turned my 4-wheeler on and rode out of my place. I looked to Quinn and she looked terrified. I rode over to her,<br>"Quinn, what's wrong?" I asked, she looked like she had seen a ghost. She pointed to the darker end of the tunnel and I saw two red eyes. I screamed, he was back!  
>"Quinn, we have to get out NOW!" I screamed and I was about to drive off when I saw Quinn crying, curled up against her 4-wheeler. She looked up at me with helpless eyes and my heart hurt. She didn't want to move, but I wasn't leaving her here! I reversed to her and grabbed her,<br>"Get on mine," I called to her, I looked behind me and the eyes were slowly moving closer to us. I dragged her onto my baby and I felt her cling to my waist, I revved the engine and sped out of here. I heard a howl and knew he was after us. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my throat, right now, I wished I hadn't been so mean to Alyssa; she was only trying to help me! But everything was so confusing! I had been so upset with everything that happened and I didn't have the strength to deal with her right now. I snapped out of my thoughts, I had time to think about her later, right now, I needed to get Quinn and I out of here! How could he wreck my day like this? I saw light and prayed my 4-wheeler would speed up a bit more! But it didn't, I couldn't go any faster than 80kms. But surely the wolf wouldn't be able to keep up, would he? I turned around and realised he was still right behind me, not catching up but keeping a steady pace.  
>"Alyssa! I need you! Please!" I screamed out, Quinn was clinging onto me and coming into the bright light temporarily blinded me, but it was enough to cause me to slow. I heard a growl right behind me and felt Quinn get ripped away from me! I came to a dead stop, Quinn was screaming and crying.<br>"You bastard! I'm the one you want! Leave Quinn alone! Please! She has nothing to do with this!" I yelled out, crying. The wolf locked eyes with me and dropped Quinn; I saw her curl up and crawl away as the wolf stalked towards me.  
>"Alyssa! Please help!" I screamed out as loud as I could. I closed my eyes and prayed for help.<br>"Alyssa isn't here to save you princess, it's only me and you baby!" A deep male voice called out, I opened my eyes and saw a naked man standing in front of me, gross, I really didn't need to see that!  
>"What do you want with me?" I called out, my hand on the accelerator just in case I needed to go fast.<br>"What do I want with you? Huh? I want you dead! You have corrupted my only daughter! And for that, you must die!" He sneered and lurked closer to me. He bent down to a bag attached to his ankle and pulled out a massive butcher knife! I screamed and screamed, I looked around for Quinn but she was out of sight, I pressed down on the accelerator and the 4-wheeler lurched to life, carrying me across the flat ground. He ran after me and I started crying, I might as well give up now, I didn't wanna crash my baby. I stopped and jumped off her, I sprinted for the safety of the woods when I felt someone grab my leg, I let out an ear splitting scream. I felt a hand on my mouth and I looked up, it was Alyssa,  
>"Stay here and be quiet," she whispered, then she ran out to the path and before my eyes, I saw her change into a wolf. She sprinted for her father and snapped at him.<br>"Now now Lyssy girl, think about what you're doing," her father said quietly and then shifted, I saw her twitch and I heard someone creeping up behind me. I spun around, ready to punch, when I saw it was Quinn. She crept over to me, she looked terrified.  
>"What is going on Rachel?" She whispered, she was still crying,<br>"I'll let Alyssa explain that to you when she's finished, it's not my secret to tell," I whispered back,  
>"Alyssa? Isn't that the new girl who still hasn't been to one full day of school?" Quinn asked, slightly louder than before, I looked back to the fight and saw the black wolf was looking directly to where we were hiding.<br>"Quinn, you have to be quiet, don't talk, don't move, and don't make a sound!" I whispered as quietly as I could. She nodded and closed her eyes tightly. I watched the fight, it was moving closer to us when Alyssa knocked the black wolf down and bit down onto his neck hard, he yelped out in pain and whimpered. Alyssa kept her grip and growled, she let go of him and scratched his body, he yelped out again. Alyssa stood back and he tried to stand but couldn't, Alyssa quickly walked over to where he dropped the knife and picked it up. She carried it into the forest and then I couldn't see her.  
>"Quinn, it's over, we're ok," I whispered to her, she opened her hazel eyes, she was absolutely petrified.<br>"What happened?" She asked,  
>"My father was being a dickhead, as usual, doing his daily thing of trying to kill Rachel, we're ok for now. Rachel, get on your 4-wheeler and we'll take Quinn back to hers, I'm going back into my wolf form in case he wakes up, I knocked him out. Let's move quickly," Alyssa said casually, I stared at her like she was crazy! Quinn looked even more terrified and clung onto me, I saw Alyssa's eyes harden but I didn't make Quinn let go of me. We walked over to my 4-wheeler and I got on first, I covered Quinn's eyes as Alyssa stripped down and shifted. I helped Quinn on behind me and turned my baby on, I drove off with Alyssa trailing close behind me, Quinn refused to turn and believe what she was seeing was real.<p>

"Quinn, you can look now," I said to her, she was clinging onto me and had her head hiding against my back. Quinn lifted her head off my back and blinked a few times.  
>"Oh, thank you Rachel," She replied and got off and walked over to the red 4-wheeler. I watched her get on and then felt another pair of arms wrap around my waist so I turned and locked eyes with dark blue eyes.<br>"Thank you so much for saving us Alyssa," I whispered, I was now ashamed of the way I treated her this morning, "I'm so sorry for the way I behaved this morning," Alyssa just smiled and kissed my neck. It sent shivers down my spine.  
>"Let's get going!" Quinn said and drove off. I followed her, I felt Alyssa's grip tighten and she rested against my back. I smiled, I really did feel bad about the way I treated her, I was just scared though, I didn't want to be the stereotypical daughter of two gay men because everyone said that I will turn out gay because my dads are gay. I didn't want to prove that true, but regardless of what I want, I couldn't help it, I had a crush on the beautiful brown-haired, blue-eyed beauty sitting behind me. The 4-wheeler vibrating underneath me as I rode wasn't helping either! I felt Alyssa kiss my neck again and I let out a small moan, I was so embarrassed! Luckily Quinn was ahead of me, she was riding faster and going over jumps, I was enjoying the slower pace with Alyssa behind me.<br>"I have to talk to you when we get back Rach," Alyssa said into my ear, I nodded and concentrated on steering my 4-wheeler. As the little hut came into view, Quinn and I stopped.  
>"That was great fun Rachel, apart from the... You know..." Quinn said to me as she got off the 4-wheeler,<br>"I'm glad you enjoyed most of it Quinn, I had a great time, I didn't even think about my problems while we were out there," I replied, I really did enjoy myself, I just wish Alyssa's father didn't show up. He ruined it.  
>"I'm really sorry about my father Rachel," Alyssa said softly, she looked like she was about to cry,<br>"It's ok Lys, it wasn't your fault," I replied, I didn't want her crying,  
>"What are you?" Quinn asked Alyssa,<br>"Shape shifter, and if you tell anyone, I'll personally kill you!" Alyssa hissed, I could tell she didn't want anyone knowing.  
>"I promise I won't tell anyone, I have a family friend who is a shape shifter, I just didn't realise it when I saw you," Quinn replied,<br>"Who's your friend?" Alyssa asked,  
>"She's only 8 and she lives with her Step-mum," Quinn replied, "But I'd rather not say names, her step-mum is very protective."<br>"What happened to her real mum?" Alyssa asked, I felt invisible, they were both ignoring me!  
>"She died, that's all I'm saying though," Quinn replied sternly, then she walked out of the little hut. I got off the 4-wheeler and Alyssa copied me. She held my hand and intertwined our fingers. I locked the hut and followed Quinn back to my house. Alyssa squeezed my hand and I squeezed her back, she squeezed me even harder back and I turned to face her and stuck my tongue out at her,<br>"Watch out Rach, I might do something I'll regret if you don't keep your tongue where it belongs!" Alyssa teased and I felt myself blush! Oh my gosh! How embarrassing! I gave her an evil look and tried letting go of her hand, she held firm.  
>"You look cute when you try to be mad," Alyssa teased again, I ignored her and started running, dragging her along behind me.<p>

"Rachel! There's a car outside your house!" Quinn called out from up ahead, why would there be a car outside my house.  
>"Can we move faster Alyssa? I need to see who's here!" I told her, she scooped me up, much to my surprise, and took off. How the hell could a human move this fast? Oh well, we were in my backyard in a few seconds. I saw the car, my heart sunk. I didn't think my day could get any worse,<br>"Quinn, you might want to go, it's my dad's car, I'll see you tomorrow at school," I told her, something isn't right if my dads are home. Quinn nodded and walked to her car. I saw her leave and she beeped the horn to us. I waved and then turned to Alyssa.  
>"Lys, will you stay out here? Until I find out what they want?" I asked her, she looked sad and shook her head.<br>"I don't want to leave you, not after what happened before, I physically can't," Alyssa said sadly,  
>"Ok, just please don't explode at my dad's if they say something that shouldn't be right or is mean towards me," I warned her, she nodded and smiled,<br>"I promise to behave Rach," she said and smiled widely. I led us inside to the back door and walked inside.  
>"Rachel? Is that you?" A male voice called out,<br>"Yeah daddy, it's me, I have a friend with me," I called back, I walked into the lounge room and I saw them sitting down, dad looked very serious,  
>"Who's your friend?" Daddy asked,<br>"Dad, daddy this is Alyssa, my close friend," I said,  
>"Hello sirs, nice to meet you," Alyssa said sweetly,<br>"I'm Hiram, and this is Leroy, nice to meet you too," Dad said,  
>"So dad and daddy, why are you two home early?" I asked curiously,<br>"We're moving to Australia for 6 months," Dad said in his gruff voice, my heart fell, I couldn't move!  
>"I.. I don't want to move," I said sadly,<br>"No, not you, we meaning your daddy and I, your daddy got a year job offer in Australia and it's very well paid so he took it. We'll be back for Christmas to visit you and see how you're going with school, speaking of school, why aren't you at school today?" Dad said angrily, they were leaving me for a year? I felt like crying but I held my tears at bay and just held Alyssa's hand tighter,  
>"School finished 5 minutes ago and we had Glee last period and it finished early so I came home early," I lied easily, they didn't care whether I was at school or not, "So when are you two leaving?"<br>"Tonight, we just came home to tell you in person, we actually have to be at the airport in 30 minutes so we're going to leave now. We've put more money into your bank, more than usual, so use it wisely!" Dad said and then him and daddy stood up and walked out. I heard the front door slam, they didn't even ask about my face! They seemed to care less about me every year, they probably think because I'm in my last year of school that I'm old enough to live by myself, they were so wrong, I wish just once I had parents that cared, and Shelby doesn't count because she gave me up and didn't want anything to do with me. I felt myself become weak, I had such a hard few days and just wanted to sleep.  
>"Lys, I think I'm going to go to bed," I mumbled and tried to walk and nearly fell face first, but Alyssa caught me and carried me up to bed. She lied us down and pulled the blanket up tightly around us, I snuggled into her as she hugged me and I quickly fell asleep inhaling her scent.<p>

"_Come on little one, it's time for milkies" I called to a little girl with dark brown messy curls down to her shoulders. The little girl turned and smiled a massive smile and waddled over to me. I picked her up and carried her into the kitchen where my wife was cooking dinner. I got the little girls milk out of the microwave and sat down, setting her on my lap. She snuggled into me and drank greedily. My wife turned and smiled at me, her dark blue eyes shining.  
>"How are my two favourite girls?" She asked happily.<br>"Good mummy!" Our one and a half year old daughter replied through the nipple of the bottle. Milk dribbled down her chin and landed on her dress. I smiled and kissed her hair. My wife laughed and went back to cooking our dinner.  
>"Mama, what that?" Our daughter asked, she pointed to a truck coming down our drive way.<br>"It's here sweetie," I whispered. My wife walked over to me and we smiled together._

I woke up suddenly because I felt extremely cold so I felt around the bed and to try and find Alyssa but I couldn't feel her. I looked around the room and saw her silhouette against the window. I crept out of bed and went over to her but stopped short when I heard her sniffling,  
>"Lys?" I called out softly to get her attention but not scare her. She turned to look at me and my heart broke, she looked so broken and helpless, I rushed over to her and sat down next to her and hugged her tightly.<br>"What's wrong?" I asked softly and Alyssa just looked at me and started crying even more, sobs were rocking through her whole body. I closed my eyes and rested my head on her shoulder.  
>"I just had a really good dream; you want to know what happened?" I told her, I felt her nod against my head, "well, we were married, and we kept my child, she looked just like me, and I was feeding her a bottle and you were cooking dinner and then our child pointed out to us that a truck was coming down a driveway. It was so sweet and nice," I felt Alyssa stop crying,<br>"Keeping what child?" She asked in a chilling voice. Shit! She didn't know yet! Shit!  
>"I think I'm… pregnant.." I whispered, I felt Alyssa pull away and cringed, I hope she didn't hit me like Finn did, "Please don't hit me!"<br>"You're pregnant? Who? And why would I.. Oh my gosh! Did your giant so called boyfriend do that to your face?" She rambled on, I could hear the anger rising with her voice,  
>"Calm down, I think.. I got.. raped.. by the guy as well as attacked.. I haven't taken a test yet but I'm late with my period and all the throwing up, it just all fits. And yes, Finn did this to me when I told him, he called me a.. whore.. and then hit me," I whispered, starting to tear up just a bit.<br>"Oh gosh, everything just got worse," Alyssa mumbled.  
>"I didn't mean to make things worse for you! I'm so sorry!" I cried to her. The dream I had had made me realise just how strong my feelings for Alyssa were.<br>"You didn't sweetie, it's just I found out some very.. gruesome and heart breaking news yesterday morning and that's why I was at your house so early,"  
>"What did you find out?" I asked,<br>"How my mother died." Was all she said then she stood up and offered her hand to me, I happily took it and she helped me up. She looked like an angel in the moonlight,  
>"Really Rachel?" She asked… what the hell? I said nothing... oh shit…<br>"I didn't say that out loud… did I?"  
>"You did… thank you Rachel, you look pretty gorgeous yourself," she smirked and tugged me towards the bed. I happily followed and let go of her hand and jumped onto the bed.<p>

"So, you think you might be pregnant?" Alyssa asked me, we were tucked into my bed and I had Funny Girl playing on my T.V.  
>"Yeah," I replied unsurely, "Why were you crying before Lys? Are you ok?"<br>"I was just thinking about my mum and Emily, do you know that my dad forced Emily to watch him kill my mum? And he didn't kill her quickly and easy, he made a mess of it and Em said he was laughed the whole time, he's a fucking sick person and he nearly killed you today! I can't lose you too Rachel, I've been dreaming of you since I was 9, I got mate dreams earlier than normal but I kept them to myself because I didn't understand them. That's how I knew lots of things about your house Rachel, I could see and what you were doing," Alyssa rambled on, staring out the window, "When I finally got the guts to tell my father about you, he became an alcoholic and bashed me up on a regular basis. But I loved you so much that it didn't work, I came out here to do work experience with Uncle Lopez and that day I was walking home after my first day of work, I was going to take the long way home but a tugging feeling told me to walk through the park, and then I saw you. The love of my life, and you were lying on the ground, covered in blood and bruises and cuts, and I had never felt so useless in my life, I needed to help you, I couldn't let you die without even knowing you personally, I took you to the hospital," She stopped to take a breath, gosh, she was worse than me with talking without breathing! I sat there listening to her, crying and mesmerised, "The doctors took you into surgery straight away because they needed to give you stitches on your cuts; he seemed to... have... used a knife or small, sharp object on you… I thought I was going to lose you before I even got you. I was determined to take the best care of you while you were in hospital, if I didn't have a shift on at a certain time, then I would be sitting with you in your room. I didn't want to leave you and you were lucky I didn't because at one point you had trouble breathing and I alerted the nurses and they saved you. When you woke up, my heart felt complete, I finally got to see your beautiful eyes for real and not through a dream. Then I had to go back home, I was terrified, if I had known your parents weren't home, then I would have never left you. But when I returned home, things were worse than usual, father could smell you on me and it infuriated him! He could sense my love for you and when it became too much, I left. I came back here and planned on getting to know you better. I'm sorry that I've made everything move so fast, I honestly planned on taking it slow with you, that's what usually happens, but I couldn't control the events my father caused which made me come out to you earlier, I was so afraid I had scared you off…"  
>"Lys, it's ok, you don't need to explain, I'm not scared of you, I'm so sorry for the way I acted yesterday morning but I was scared, not of you, but of everything and everyone else. I'm so sorry to hear about the way your father acted towards you, homophobia is a cruel thing, but unfortunately not everyone is as accepting and open-minded. But that gave him no right to kick your mum out or kill her! He has no right to do that and we should report him, but I know it's useless. I don't really know my mum, I met her 2 years ago but she rejected me, she's back at my school and things are very tense between us, we talk, but not much. Your life story though is so unfair, you shouldn't have to have lived that," I said angrily, her father is a d… dumbass!<br>"You shouldn't have to live by yourself while your dads live overseas and constantly travel! Let me stay with you? I don't want you being in this house alone without anyone, I'll stay here with you and keep you company and protect you. And as for your suspected pregnancy, I'll get you a test in the morning before school and we'll test you. Then we'll go to school and you'll go to Glee club for the first time in two days, I know how much you love singing," Alyssa said softly, "now baby girl, we should get some sleep," I got heart butterflies, she called me baby girl. I felt Alyssa lie down next to me and I followed her, I fell asleep to Barbra singing Don't Rain on My Parade. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm soooooooo sorry for the long wait for this update :S but life got in the way with Christmas, appointments, spending time with my pony, having my Faberry heart broken with some angst fanfictions and personal things. PLUS… to add to all of that, I had a massive writer's block which I still have so this chapter won't be as good as the rest and probably heaps shorter. And my idea of this story has changed so I don't know how it's going to turn out! Sorry!**

**Also, I'm sorry if anyone really likes the Alyssa/Rachel pairing but I'm going to be mean and change it up just a bit, maybe a lot :D only cause I can :P I'm sorry if you guys don't like it! I may turn this into a Faberry story… **

**(I have no idea how the American schooling system works :P)**

**Not sure if I'm happy with this chapter :/**

'_Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter. Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter, don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade…._' Stupid phone!  
>"Hello?" I asked. How dare anyone wake me up this early? It's 4.30am! If I don't get my sleep then I won't be able to concentrate at school! I didn't hear anyone reply, all I heard was someone breathing deeply,<br>"Hello?" I asked again,  
>"You deserve to die!" A male voice yelled and then hung up. Well, I guess I knew who that was. I lied back down and sighed, I wish he would leave me alone. Didn't he get the message? He'd never hurt me, Alyssa would always be there to protect me. I smiled and faced the beautiful girl lying next to me. Two days had passed since the incident with her father and Quinn witnessing it. Her father had left us alone... for two days… but two days was better than every day! School had been going well, Quinn was still going strong on her friendship approach with me and I had only been slushied once, then Quinn had gone all HBIC on their ass! I hadn't been throwing up as much, maybe that was because Alyssa had brought me food that would help settle my stomach but I had a hope that I really was just sick and not pregnant, which is why I haven't done the pregnancy test yet. Alyssa hasn't left my side over these two days, she also managed to get into all my classes but I'm not sure how she managed that. Santana was actually being surprisingly nice to me lately, I think that's because her and Alyssa are so close. I needed to go back to sleep, I had a whole day of school to get through and then I was meeting Alyssa's Aunty and Uncle for the first time after school. I had never been to Santana's house I was nervous but Alyssa reassured me that everything will be ok. I snuggled into Alyssa's side and she wrapped her arms tightly around me. I fell asleep again with a smile on my face, regardless of the threatening phone calls I get.<p>

"Rachel… Rach… Rachie?" My eyes refused to open but when Alyssa called me Rachie, they flew open!  
>"Rachie? Seriously Lys?" I asked, laughing, that was a great way to wake up.<br>"You wouldn't wake up! I had to think of something," Alyssa said cheekily and shrugged her shoulders, "Plus, it worked, didn't it? You're awake and about to be late if you don't get your ass outta bed!"  
>"Wait, what?" I asked. I couldn't be late for school! I never overslept! Except that one time… but that doesn't count!<br>"School starts in 40 minutes Rachel, I suggest you get up and ready," Alyssa said. I finally took in what she was wearing, she was clearly already dressed… but I don't think you could count THAT top as a piece of clothing!  
>"What are you wearing?" I squeaked!<br>"Clothes," Alyssa replied, smirking, and then she got up and left me in my room. She swayed her hips as she walked and I felt my breath hitch. Damn that girl! I couldn't lie in bed any longer so I got up and quickly got dressed. I wore the shortest skirt I could find and a purple singlet, I was trying out a new look, I was getting sick of my Argyle and animal sweaters. Plus, I was feeling good about myself and I didn't want to cover that up. All my bruises were totally gone, I was 99% sure I wasn't pregnant and I had friends who cared about me and a girl who loved me… Who I was also starting to fall in love with, but I wouldn't tell her that just yet. I don't want anything or anyone getting in my way of Regionals this year! This was my year! I was going to win Nationals and get into Julliard, I was going to leave this town behind and begin following my real dreams! I was going to make Barbra Streisand proud! I walked proudly out of my room and down to eat some food. I was met with the sight of Alyssa getting changed in the lounge room and I felt myself stop breathing all together. She was oblivious to the fact I was staring straight at her while she pulled a black skirt up her toned legs. I felt my heart speed up as I started imagining what I'd love to do with those…

"Hey Rach," Alyssa called cheerily, without turning around. Fuck! She knew I was watching her! Uhhhhhhh shit!  
>"Ummm…" I hummed…<br>"I totally knew you were watching me! Can't resist my good body, can you?" Alyssa said teasingly and turned to face me and gave me a wink. She reminded me of Santana just then!  
>"Uhhhh... food!" I screamed and ran into the kitchen, I could feel my face flushed and felt the heat between my legs. Damn she had a freaking amazing body! I'd love to slowly kiss up her legs until I reached my destination, I could feel my mouth watering at what she would taste like. I reached for an apple and took a bite into it, the juice rolled down my chin and I shuddered, thinking of what else I would love… I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me and I jumped.<br>"Gosh Alyssa! You scared me!" I squealed. I was lying, I didn't jump because she scared me, I had jumped because of all the emotions rushing through my body at this moment. I wanted nothing more than to turn around and kiss her luscious pink lips. I kept eating my apple though, trying to ignore Alyssa, I could feel her lightly giggling. I kept on eating my apple, ignoring her hand as it ran up and down my lower stomach, it was getting harder to ignore as I felt my stomach get butterflies and felt my underwear get a bit wet. I ate the apple quickly and when I finished I grabbed Alyssa's arms and opened them just enough for me to be able to slide out of them. I smirked at her when I saw her pout and rushed out of the kitchen. I ran up to my personal bathroom and brushed my teeth at lightning speed. I rushed back down the stairs to the kitchen where Alyssa was still standing in the same position, I slowed down to look at her and I saw her smirk at me, an evil glint in her eyes, I swallowed loudly and ran out of the kitchen. I grabbed my school bag from the hallway and sprinted out the front door. I knew Alyssa was probably only playing with me but that didn't stop me running, even though I knew she would catch up with me easily. And as if she read my thoughts, I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me to a stop. I turned around with a massive smile on my face but that fell when I saw Alyssa have a pained look on her face. Instead of feeling all happy and cheeky, my body turned cold when I saw her hand was bleeding.  
>"Lys?" I asked softly,<br>"Rach, we aren't safe here," She whispered and pulled me closer to her.  
>"Alyssa, Manhands!" We heard a familiar voice call out, I turned around to see Santana and Brittany running towards us.<br>"San, we have to…"  
>"Go, I know, my dad and mum told me. He got a rather disturbing call last night from your father, he threatened to kill…" Santana started crying softly. I felt so shocked! She never cried, but I felt Alyssa let go of me and hug Santana tightly, Brittany walked over to me and hugged me tight. I was so confused as to what was happening. Then I saw Alyssa's hand again and felt myself freeze.<br>"Lys, what happened to your hand?" I asked quietly. I was afraid of the answer.  
>"I got the same call as Santana, well, kind of the same, it was my fucked up father again, I got so mad at what he was saying I kinda, you know, grabbed the nearest thing and that happened to be a knife. It'll heal soon. You don't need to worry about that, what we do need to worry about is packing a bag for yourself with anything you want and withdrawing some of the money in your bank." Alyssa said sharply, her and Santana looked at each other and seemed to have a conversation with their eyes. Before I knew what was happening, Brittany was ripped away from me by Santana and Alyssa had me in her arms and sprinting towards the house as fast as her human body could go.<br>"My dad has an army of followers behind him; he's stronger than me with his army. They're all homophobic pricks who want you, Santana, Brittany and I dead. They was to rid of our so called disease, we're not safe here anymore, there's nowhere we're safe… except…" Alyssa got cut off as my phone run, I pulled it out of my pocket and saw Quinn was calling me,  
>"Sorry Lys," I mouthed as I answered the call,<br>"Hey Quinn," I said in a fake cheery voice,  
>"Rachel, you're not at school, where are you?" She sounded worried,<br>"Home… I won't be coming to school today,"  
>"Please don't come! Stay as far away as you can the schools on fire and there's those creepy wolves attacking students, oh Rachel! I'm so scared!" Quinn was crying now,<br>"Hide somewhere Quinn, I'm coming to get you!" I felt horrible! I ran as fast as I could behind my house and to the shed where my baby was, I ripped the door open and jumped on my 4 wheeler. I reversed and spun around 180 degrees and pressed my foot down hard on the accelerator, I sped past a shocked looking Alyssa and knew I shouldn't be doing this, but I had been feeling something strong towards Quinn since Freshman year and our recent friendship made it stronger. I felt bad because the way I felt for Quinn was stronger than the way I felt for Alyssa, I would never admit that to Alyssa though. I sped past a shocked looking Santana and Brittany and headed for the high school. I slowed down and stopped my 4 wheeler behind a massive bush. I pulled my phone out and called Quinn. I heard her answer and heard crying.  
>"Rach, Mr Schue and Artie… they're dead!" Quinn cried! I felt tears start to form in my eyes, that couldn't be true!<br>"Oh no Quinn!" I cried into the phone,  
>"Please say you're as far away from here as possible!" Quinn whispered,<br>"Actually my dead, quite the opposite, I'm hiding behind a bush outside, where are you hiding?" I heard Quinn gasp,  
>"Rachel! Go!" I heard her try to yell but it was hushed.<br>"No way Quinn Fabray, I am getting you whether I have to walk through the whole school or you tell me where you are!" I demanded and heard her sigh.  
>"I'm in the auditorium, hiding back stage," She whispered and I heard growling in the back ground.<br>"Stay quiet, I know a secret passage!" I said confidently and headed off towards the school. I saw no one outside and easily slipped through the small hall behind the bins. I knew it was gross crawling behind there but it was the only way to Quinn. I crawled through the small gap and as I neared the end, I saw Quinn's blonde hair behind the chairs and tables.  
>"Quinn!" I whispered and saw her turn around, looking for the voice. I crawled half out of the hole and whispered her name again. She was looking frantically for me until she caught sight of my eyes. She smiled and crawled fast towards me, dodging the chairs and going under the tables.<br>"Rachel!" She whispered happily, I crawled backwards so there was enough room for her to crawl in as well.  
>"I told you I'd come for you," I whispered and I had never noticed before but her eyes had gold specks in them when she was happy, she was still crying and I lifted one of my hands and wiped the tears away.<br>"Thank you," she whispered. We heard a loud thud and jumped, we were at least 5 metres away from the opening so if anyone happened to look under the tables, they wouldn't see us. I crawled as close as I could to Quinn and rested my head on her shoulder while I looked through the hole, trying to find the cause of the noise. And then I saw it, it was a huge golden coloured wolf, sniffing around the area where Quinn just was.  
>"Shhhh," I whispered into Quinn's hear and heard her gasp softly. I didn't want us to start moving until the wolf was out of sight. I saw it walk out of the curtains and let out a breath.<br>"Rach," Quinn whimpered, it made my heart beat crazily fast,  
>"You're ok Quinn, we're safe. I'm gonna take you somewhere safe underneath the school where they won't find us and the fire won't reach us. Then at night, we'll get out. I have to call Lys to let her know what we're doing, I kind of ran off on her." I whispered and felt Quinn nod against me. I started crawling backwards and Quinn crawled forwards, following me. We crawled for about 4 minutes until we can to the turn I was waiting for. Who would have known that underneath William McKinley High School, there were tunnels!<br>"The path heads slightly down now," I warned Quinn as I turned and stared crawling down the tunnel path. I could hear Quinn behind me and smiled. Despite all of the chaos going on, I was content with knowing I'd spend the day with Quinn alone. I entered the small room and lied onto the blanket I had brought down here before.

"What the hell?" Quinn exclaimed, "Where are we?"  
>"A room underground. I found it in the first year here, no one else knows it's here. It's where I go when I'm upset or needed to get out of my house, we can talk soon but I gotta call Lys now," I said calmly. I grabbed my phone and called Alyssa's number,<br>"Rachel Barbra Berry!" Alyssa screamed as she answered the phone, "Where the hell are you?"  
>"I'm safe, I have Quinn and we're hiding. I promise we're safe, we'll head home tonight when it's safer,"<br>"Rachel, I'm so scared! I thought you were hurt or dead, I can't live without you, please come home now! I don't trust you being alone with Quinn…" Alyssa said sadly. I felt my heart clench, I felt so horrible! Is it possible to love two people at the same time?  
>"Sweetie, Quinn and I won't do anything other than talk and I can't come back now because it's dangerous. I'm under the school right now and it's totally safe. I'll call you later sweetie, I don't want my phone dying," I said, I felt so bad!<br>"I love you Rachel," Alyssa whispered as I hung up. I started crying, the events of the last few weeks finally catching up to me. None of this would have happened if Alyssa came into my life, everything was so confusing! Quinn shuffled over towards me and hugged me tightly, her hugs for some reason felt better than when Alyssa hugged me! This was messed up… But right in this moment, I couldn't care less. I leaned into Quinn's comforting embrace and closed my eyes with silent tears falling.

* * *

><p><strong>Alyssa's POV<strong>

"Alyssa, you have to tell Rachel," Santana begged me. The weirdest thing had happened while Santana, Brittany and I were roaming the town of Lima. We ran into Santana's friend Puck and my life changed. I can't explain it but I felt something so strong towards him! It felt like I was… oh fuck no! We're not supposed to change mates! I felt my heart breaking as I realised it was true, Rachel was no longer mine, my wolf had sensed it the second she left me on the street, she was meant to be with someone else. And then I saw Puck, it all made sense.  
>"I don't know how Santana, I don't want to lose Rachel, she was meant to be my one and only!" I cried,<br>"I know Lyssy, but, for some unknown reason, you have changed. She will understand, trust me, and if my eyes and gaydar aren't lying, I think Rachel has gone gay for Fabray." Santana spoke softly,  
>"Quinn totally has eyes for Rachel! The other day in Sport, Quinn was totally eye fucking Rachel!" Brittany chirped in. This wasn't meant to happen, I was meant to find one mate for the rest of my life, that mate was meant to be Rachel, but then I met Puck and anything I felt for Rachel disappeared. I felt like I was betraying her if I told her but I couldn't deny my new found love for Puck. I felt strong, masculine arms wrap around my waist and smiled. I made up my mind, I had to tell Rachel. I turned around and kissed Puck fiercely.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

"Quinn," I mumbled out, I felt myself getting incredibly turned on and wet. Quinn was kissing and nipping at my neck and I felt like I was in heaven. She kissed her way up my neck and along my jawline. "Quinn, we need to stop… Alyssa…"  
>"Shhh Rach, be quiet and enjoy, then we can talk," Quinn snapped and went back to kissing up and down my jawline. I tried to hold back a moan and epically failed, I felt Quinn smirk as she went back to attacking my neck. I needed to feel her soft lips somewhere else on my body! I softly grabbed her cheeks and tilted her head up to me, I looked into her stunning eyes and leant forward. Our lips met half way and I totally felt fireworks going off inside me. I felt her tongue run across my bottom lip and gladly allowed her entrance. She tasted amazing! There was banging above our heads but we ignored it as we were entranced with each other mouths. She was the best kisser I had ever kissed by far! We made out for a bit longer until a shadow came over us. Quinn and I froze and screamed.<p> 


End file.
